Rise of Dawn, part 1
by Shamera
Summary: Chibi-Usa's sixteenth birthday has arrived. Will Elios be there?


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the rest do not belong to me, they belong to   
Naoko Takeuchi and all those people who do the series and STUFF. ^^;;   
I'm sorry, I'm horribly narrow-minded and don't know things like this.   
But since my fav. series wouldn't exist if those people aren't there,   
I'll try to acknowladge them.   
  
NOTE FROM AUTHORESS: As the people who read my stories know, I very   
rarely write pure romance- only when I'm very, VERY touched by something.  
I've already written one Sailor Moon fic about Diamond and Sapphire   
(It's sap, and I love sibling stories. Sue me.) Elios is my fav.   
character ^_^ and I really think that he should be included in more   
stories! He's one very cool character that barely anyone writes about!  
  
  
  
Rise of Dawn, Part 1  
by: Shamera  
sitafire@hotmail.com  
  
It had been years... hundreds of years, in reality, since the last   
time that she had seen him. It almost seemed lik a dream, bit a very   
beautiful dream. It was all she could do but stare at the little bell   
which had been sitting on her dest, doing nothing but gathering dust.   
  
The pink haired girl stared into the mirror at her vanity. She was   
now sixteen, at an age where she should seriously start looking for a   
relationship that would last for more than a week. But since she was the  
Princess Lady Serenity, it was already time for her to start fancying   
suitors.   
  
The teenager's mirror image sighed. She remembered, once, when she   
had been in love. She had been in love with a dream too beautiful to   
keep, too perfect to star. Yet... ever since, she had never forgotten   
that dream... hoping that one day it would be more than what it was...  
a dream.  
  
Perhaps it was expecting too much. But Princess Lady Serenity,   
otherwise known as Small Lady or Chibi-Usa to her friends and family,   
was not know to give up. She had waited six years of her adolences for   
him, and was sure that she would wait the rest of her life (which,   
considering her status, was bound to be pretty long) if she had to.   
  
*Who am I fooling?* She thought to herself as she traced her   
eyebrow with a finger. Chibi-Usa had grown to be a very beautiful young   
lady, just as she had always wanted to be. It wouldn't be very hard for  
her to have almost anyone she wanted in the universe considering her   
beauty and status.   
  
Almost anyone.   
  
Of course, she could always ask her father... no- it was something   
that she had to wait out. Chibi-Usa had always dreamed of a Prince on a   
white horse, just like any other girl. It was just that her dream was   
slightly... differnt. For example, the white horse had wings and a golden  
horn on his forehead...  
  
"Princess Serenity!"  
  
The Princess whirled around, shocked out of her thoughts as her   
long pink hair snapped behind her and almost knocked over everything on  
the vanity.   
  
"Princess Serenity!" It was Sailor Ceres.  
  
Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes as the Asteroid Senshi ran into the room,  
eyes wide and joyful. The Asteriod Senshi used to be the Amazoness   
Quadret, who had served the evil Queen Neherenia, who had tried to   
enslave...  
  
"You mother's been waiting for you," Sailor Ceres said cheerfully   
as she stopped before the Princess. "She has a special-" the poor girl   
suddenly covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes got even wider.   
  
Chibi-Usa covered her smile with a hand as she stood up and dusted  
off her dress. She pretended not to have heard just what Ceres had said-  
not to be rude, but because she didn't want her friend embarressed.   
  
She heard Sailor Ceres quickly following her, and smiled yet again.  
She had the protection of the Asteriod Senshi for six years now. It   
wasn't a surprise that Queen Serenity had a part awaiting her daughter's   
sixteenth birthday (since the Queen herself had anticipated her own for   
quite a while) as well as a royal ball that would start as soon as the   
sun went down and end at the rise of dawn.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Ceres exclaimed, reverting back into familiar terms as  
the Princess took a flower from a nearby wreath, humming as she swept   
the ground with her gown. "You know you can always get a florist-"  
  
"Oh, come on, Ceres," Chibi-Usa explained as she twirled around in   
her dress, putting the disorganised but pretty flower in her hair. "I   
don't want to rely on everyone. It's just a flower! Besides, it's my   
party and I feel like doing something just a TINY bt impulsive. I'm so   
tired of normal balls! I just wish that this would be different for   
once..." the Princess's twirling stopped with a wistful smile.   
  
Ceres blinked at the Princess, and then said hesitantly, "You're   
think about *him* again, aren't you?"   
  
Although Chibi-Usa never talked about *him*, Ceres had been there   
with Sailor Chibi-Moon was ten, trying her very best to protect the   
beautiful horned Pegasus behind her.   
  
The pink-haired Princess sighed and started slowly down the stairs.  
  
Ceres also gave a sigh. She didn't know if it was a good or bad   
meaning. She had only seen Pegasus once and Elios once. But even she knew  
that Elios would be the Priest of Elysion until another with such a pure  
heart could be found and selected by Elysion. It was never to be.   
  
"Besides, Ceres," Chibi-Usa said, once more ignoring what the   
Asteroid Senshi had said, cheerful again. "Mother should know! She's been  
with Father ever since she was fourteen! She should know to let me do   
whatever i want when it comes to choosing a suitor. I swear, if she   
throws another 'Prince' at my face, I'm going to have to start reverting   
back to old nicknames before everyone else." The Princess was shaking a   
finger at her guardian, as if the other girl had suddenly changed to   
become Neo-Qeen Serenity.   
  
Ceres raised an eyebrow as she went down the stairs with Chibi-Usa.  
There was an amused expression on her face as she said, "Don't you think  
that's a little harsh? The ambassadors certainly wouldn't be pleased to   
see the Princess Serenity suddenly start calling the Neo-Queen Serenity   
a 'Meatball Head'."  
  
Princess Serenity grinned. "I wouldn't mind seeing that image!"  
  
***  
  
"Happy birthday, Chibi-Usa!"  
  
Chibi-Usa grinned happily and attacked the Lady Satern with the   
biggest hug that she could manage. After so many years, they were still   
best friends, the both of them now looking like young women.   
  
She still hadn't reached the Thone Room where the King and Queen   
were, for Sailor Satern had ambushed the Princess outside the door.   
  
"It's beautiful!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed as she held the girl up in   
the light.   
  
Satern figeted. "Don't tell the King and Queen that I got this for   
you, though," she said, looking nervous, "They'd kill me if they found   
out that I gave you a teleportation brooch."  
  
And indeed, it was a teleportation brooch, tapping into the power  
of Satern. While many senchi were needed in order to teleport, the brooch  
made it possible for a one person journey.   
  
Chibi-Usa held down the ivory brooch and looked over at her best   
friend, her eyes gleaming, "How'd you get this?"  
  
Satern grinned. "Local trip to the magic craftsmen guild. You don't  
know how hard it was to find someone who could do this sort of thing!"  
  
"I can imagine..."   
  
While the planet Satern had the largest amount of power, it was   
known for chaotic energies and mass destruction. It was near impossible  
to organize that power and turn it into something else. But then, the   
Princess knew that nothing was impossible.   
  
"My parents would freak if they knew I had this!" she exclaimed   
happily.   
  
Satern paniced. "Don't tell them I gave you-"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Chibi-Usa said with a grin as she casually   
bid the brooch in her loose gown. She gave her friend another hug.   
"Thanks so much for this..."  
  
Satern gave a relieved sigh and smiled for her friend. "Don't   
mention it." then she thought for a moment. "By the way, where's Ceres?"  
  
Chibi-Usa grinned. "With the other Asteroid Senshi. They're all   
hiding their gifts from me."  
  
"And I don't blame them!" Satern said as she opened the door to the  
Throne Room, her gift given. "Their gifts are inside anyway, though..."  
  
Chibi-Usa hid a smile at the mischievious glint in Satern's eyes,   
then straightened her dignity and walked in.   
  
"Good morning, Mother, Father." she greeted. "Good morning,   
everyone."  
  
Everbody was there. The Royal Family, the Senshi and the Moon Cats  
as well as the people Chibi-Usa had befriended over the years and was   
deemed trustworthy.   
  
The Queen was smiling. "Happy birthday, Chibi-Usa!" Her smile   
grew wider. "I never did think that I had taught you how to make a   
fashionably late entrance. But it seems that you're not the only one   
late this time."  
  
Everyone else gave a knowing smile. Chibi-Usa blinked, then let   
herself have a smile before all the others. "I'm not the only one?"  
  
"Oh, it's part of the surprise, Chibi-Usa," Lady Venus chipped in,   
happy to fill the Neo-Princess in. She winked. "You'll like this one."  
  
There were knowing smiles passed all around the room and Chibi-Usa  
blinked, looking over to Sailor Satern and the Asteriod Senshi, who were  
standing next to her. For some reason, they looked worried and happy at  
the same time. Satern looked particaulary worried, but then smiled as   
Chibi-Usa sent her a questioning glance.   
  
What was going on?  
  
Confused, the birthday girl looked around, wondering what surprise  
was held in place for her.   
  
After a few seconds to confirm that there was nothing unusual   
there, except for the people's wide grins, she looked back to her   
parents, giving them a very confused look.   
  
Serenity just shook her head, then waved a hand over a table that  
held mountains of gifts and one huge cake. Enough cake there to feed   
everyone in Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-Usa was sure. It was just like all her   
other birthday parties.   
  
"Oh, don't worry," Endymion was telling Serenity softly, although  
Chibi-Usa had heard. "He'll be here soon. Something probably came up."  
  
Chibi-Usa gave a mental sight. It just *had* to be a suitor. Of   
course, there was always a chance that her parents would figure out who  
was the one that stole her heart, but it that were true... there would be  
nothing to stop him from coming to her party. She had dreamed of being  
with him again for so long...  
  
Well. Her eyes hardened as she thought about that game her parents  
would be playing with her. At fourteen her mother had encouraged her to   
make boyfriends, since it was the same age that Nro-Queen Serenity met  
King Endymion.   
  
She had also heard from a gossiping Venus that her mother planned   
to arrange suitors if Chibi-Usa had not chosen one by the age of sixteen.  
So now she was ready.   
  
Bring it on, she thought as she eyed her parents wearily.   
  
***  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sighed as she watched her daughter open her   
presents gleefully. She had seen the look of determination on Chibi-Usa's  
face, and knew exactly what it meant. Her daughter would refuse all the  
suitors presented to her.  
  
Serenity said a silent prayer as she gripped her husband's hand   
tightly. She really hoped that she was doing the right thing, bringing   
in her best choice for the first. It was her best defense... but where   
was he?  
  
"Don't worry," Endymion whispered to her, also eyeing his daughter  
as she hugged her friends. "He'll be here. She'll love it."  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
"Don't worry," Endymion repeated. "This is one of the best things   
you've done yet."  
  
***  
  
Elios huffed as he slid inside the palace. The person before him   
walked slowly and gracefully as Elios figetted nervously behind. He had  
to report to Kind Endymion... Elysion was changing, and all of a sudden  
he didn't have access to everything there.   
  
He had really wanted to attend Chibi-Usa's party, but personal   
things will have to wait until he could figure out what was happening to  
Elysion. It was dangerous if the Dream Kingdom collapsed.  
  
It seemed like forever before they reached the Throne Room. The   
man before him opened the door, and called, "Your Majesties! I'm sorry   
to interrupt you, but Priest Elios of Elysion is here."  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
Shammy's Nonsense  
  
You don't have to read this if you don't want to... but it's spoilers   
for the next parts. Ahhhhh!!! &*^%*& school!!! I actually wrote the   
entire thing in Geometry class... ^^;; But I still had to type it up   
when I was supposed to do my homework.   
DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS. You have been warned.  
But really, it's not another copy of Chibi-Usa and Elios suited together  
all of a sudden and perfectly. People who read my works should know that  
I'm not that simple when it comes to plot!!! I find many problems with   
their pair, but I hope to solve all those in time. ^_^ I'm sorry these   
parts are so short, but I'm getting tired of my long chapters. So I'll   
go slow and steady on this. 


End file.
